Kongamato
Deep in the jungles of central Africa, there are stories told about a fierce flying beast that might be a creature left over from the age of dinosaurs. Natives of the region fear Kongamato and flee in terror at any report of a sighting. Even some European explorers years ago claimed they had seen the beast, but it has so far eluded modern scientists-or been clever enough to get rid of those who dared come close enough to study it. Chomp! '''The few people who believe they have seen Kongamato (and lived) say the creature has a beak that's filled with long, jagged teeth. Wounds from those supposedly injured by the beast support this claim. '''Temper, Temper: '''Natives of Central Africa believe that Kongamato has a very short temper. Tribes people say that the flying "demon" will swoop down and attack any living creature that dares t look it in the eyes. Creature Features Name: Means "boat breaker" in native language of Zambia Body Parts: Leathery skin, bat-like wings, beak filled with sharp teeth Where? Swamps of Central Africa Legendary Origin: African Folklore I Thought I Saw a Kongamato Natives aren't the only people who say that Kongamato truly exists. Many European explorers from the early 20th century came home with wild stories of the flying beast. In 1932, while on an expedition for the British Museum, zoologist Ivan Sanderson reported that he was attacked by a large black flying creature the size of an eagle, but with huge teeth. When he asked natives about the creature he had seen, the natives ran and abandoned their homes, leaving most of their possesions behind. Some explorers claimed to have seen the legendary Kongamato. '''Dive Bomber: Legends say that Kongamato likes to attack people in the water. The beast has been reported to dive into lakes and rivers to overturn boats and drown people. This is how the creature got its name. That Time Forgot: '''Those that believe in Kongamato's existence claim the creature is a pterosaur, a flying reptile from the age of dinosaurs, that survived in the swamps of Africa and has remained hidden from Science. Did You Know? When shown drawings of prehistoric pterasaurs, natives who believe in Kongamato were said to run away in terror. Swamp Thing # As a test of his courage, a young tribesman enters the "swamp of demons." Suddenly, he spots Kongamato resting on a branch and is frozen with terror. # Before the young man regains control, Kongamato swoops down to attack. The fierce flying creature claws at his chest with its talons and makes deep, nearly fatal wounds with its sharp teeth. Luckily, the tribesman breaks free and returns to tell the tale. This legendary monster may be a relic from the age of dinosaurs. Believers say it flies in the African jungles and terrorizes people and animals alike with its strong talons and sharp, jagged teeth. Say What? Some say this beast is a baby dragon. * '''Attack: 7 * Defense: 5 Category:Sky monsters Category:Primeval characters Category:Permian creatures Category:African monsters Category:Legendary vertebrates Category:Aerial legendary vertebrates Category:Permian monsters of Africa Category:Monsters Category:Pterosaurs